Christmas adoption
by DjCartoonist14
Summary: So this is about Xibalba and La Muerte adopting a child on Christmas eve so hope you enjoy Merry Christmas XD


(A/N I decided to do another Christmas one but this has the adoption one since I have nothing better to do so here it is and MERRY CHRISTMAS)

"I don't know how you won our wager,but for all I know is that I won't like this," Xibalba said and he put on the Santa suit, La Muerte only laughed. "Well you did say that the boy would find true love, but now he did,"she said. They were in there disguises, besides there museum workers one, they look like them self's only human version. He groaned, he put on the Santa hat and made his beard grow bigger. La Muerte laughed so loud, and cried out "OH GODS! YOU LOOK LIKE A LANTINO VERSION OF SANDY CLAWS! OH GODS I HAVE TO TAKE A PICTURE AND POST IT OVER FACEBOOK!," she then took a photo of Xibalba. With in a few short minutes the picture got over 250 like and 100 comments. "Mi Amor," Xibalba whined as La Muerte was laughing hard on the ground. "I'm gonna regret the day I ever got you that IPhone 6," he said and walked passed her.

He lost their bet so he has to volunteer as Stanta clause at the mall. (A/N from Trip to the Mall

By: whiteflower122) He dislike mortals, even children. La Muerte came out of the break room taking over the photographers shifts. Taking pictures of her husband, dressed as Santa Claus, with children, teens, and babies. All she could do was laugh, and of course she gets paid. They finally came down to the last bit of children, three adults were with them. One of them walked up to her ", Hello we are the care taker from the orphanage, we are just gonna take these children pictures with Santa Claus there," he said.

La Muerte's POV

He was a young man around his 30's, wearing a black hoodie, blue pair of jeans, and black shoes. 'Orphanage?,' I though to myself. Of course the group of children got excited all except for one. A 9 year old, if that's the correct age, she was the last person to meet Balby. She carried a calm expression, but she somehow looked sad. She has on a Christmas T-shirt of a reindeer that seems to have a red nose, black jeans, red convers, she wore a green jacket. Of course Xibalba walked up to me and whispered ",Doesn't this child seem a bit odd to you?,". "I can hear y'all," she said before I could answer.

"Oh uh s-sor," ",There's no need to apologize," she said cutting me off. "Oh," was all I could say. "And I know you ain't the real Sandy Claws, you look too Mexican," she said and I try to hold in my laughter. "Eh your right I just lost a bet with my wife, so here I am as Santa Claus," Xibalba said pointing at me. "That's your wife? But seem a little... Old," she said. "Oh no no no no, I was born with white hair it runs in the family, me looking old?, blame my father for that," he lied. "Hm fair enough... Well let's just get the pic taken since my care takers wants my pic with ya," she said and walked to the small couch, Xibalba gave me a look but I simply shrugged my shoulders. With in a few moments we took the picture and there. We waved good back as they all walked away, and we both headed to the break room. "Finally I can take this piece of crap off!," he blurted out and pulled off the Santa suit, a long with the hat, and made his beard back to the normal size it was. He wore a black T-shirt with a green skull on it, black jeans, and white shoes under the Santa costume.

"Well I'm satisfied," I said as I held up all the photos I took, with pride. "Mi Amor please don't show that on Facebook, I have enough with the mortals," he whined. "Oh no I'm gonna keep this in the scrapbook," I said and snap my fingers, making the pictures disappear. "It still a bit odd how that child was acting, the last one, and she called me old," he said as he grabbed both of our coats and we walked out of the break room. "Well she is a bit odd, but she seem kind of sad," I said as I sipped up my jacket.

(Few hours later because I'm a lazy ass person and it will make this fanfic boring so I'm gonna skip it and get to the adoption part)

(A/N idk how this adoption thing works so please don't point out anything wrong)

Xibalba POV

"So Mr and Mrs... Muertos?, um if I may ask why do you want to adopt this girl? Especially on a Christmas eve," the lady at the desk asked as she fixed a stack of papers. "Well ever since we saw her we somehow new that she would be special," La Muerte said. "I found her very strange- AAYYE!," I cried out and I rubbed my stomach, She elbowed me. "Xibalba! no ser grosero!," La Muerte said. "Mi Amor Sólo estoy diciendo," I whined and the lady look at us with a strange look. "Xibalba?, that's an unusual name..," she said and we both gulped. "My family is very strange, trust me," I lied to her. "Very well however you should know one thing about her, she's a lesbian," the lady said and I was in a state of shock. "QUE ES LESBIANA!? ELLA LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS!?," I blurted out and La Muerte slapped me "Xibalba...," she said. "Que? Yo sólo estoy pidiendo," I said as I rubbed my cheek. "You are against?," the lady asked and we both shook our heads ",no no I just find it, well she didn't seem to look gay," I said. La Muerte slapped her head "No puedes decir nada bien. ¿Se puede?," she said.

After the interview, the lady lead us to another room. There was the girl that we saw at the mall when I had to be Santa. We took a seat and the lady left, leaving me, La Muerte alone with the girl. "So your all Mexican?," she asked ",Si somos mexicano," La Muerte replied. "Awesome I'm a bit Mexican as well but I dunno how to speak Spanish, only a little however," she said. " and your gay?," I asked and she nodded ",yah I am," she said calmly. Good conversation we had about our interests and how we see life. It turns out she hates people just like me depending on who the person is. She loves the color red, black, and green as well. So by the end of the day we told her to pack her things because she will have a home.

(A/N well that's that happy holidays :) )


End file.
